Physicians examine the propagation of electrical impulses in heart tissue to locate aberrant conductive pathways. The aberrant conductive pathways constitute peculiar and life threatening patterns, called dysrhythmias. The techniques used to analyze these pathways, commonly called "mapping," identify regions in the heart tissue, called foci, which are ablated to treat the dysrhythmia.
Conventional cardiac tissue mapping techniques use multiple electrodes positioned in contact with epicardial heart tissue to obtain multiple electrograms. Digital signal processing algorithms convert the electrogram morphologies into isochronal displays, which depict the propagation of electrical impulses in heart tissue over time. These conventional mapping techniques require invasive open heart surgical techniques to position the electrodes on the epicardial surface of the heart.
Furthermore, conventional epicardial electrogram processing techniques used for detecting local electrical events in heart tissue are often unable to interpret electrograms with multiple morphologies. Such electrograms are encountered, for example, when mapping a heart undergoing ventricular tachycardia (VT). For this and other reasons, consistently high correct foci identification rates (CIR) cannot be achieved with current multi-electrode mapping technologies.
Researchers have taken epicardial measurements of the electrical resistivity of heart tissue. Their research indicates that the electrical resistivity of infarcted heart tissue is about one-half that of healthy heart tissue. Their research also indicates that ischemic tissue occupying the border zone between infarcted tissue and healthy tissue has an electrical resistivity that is about two-thirds that of healthy heart tissue. See, e.g., Fallert et al., "Myocardial Electrical Impedance Mapping of Ischemic Sheep Hearts and Healing Aneurysms," Circulation, Vol. 87, No. 1, January 1993 , 199-207.
This observed physiological phenomenon, when coupled with effective, non-intrusive measurement techniques, can lead to cardiac mapping systems and procedures with a CIR better than conventional mapping technologies.